


Let Me Steal Your Breath, Let Me Steal Your Heart

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: JayDick Flashfic Prompts [10]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, JayDick-Flashfic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Tails, jaydick-flashfic: not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: It's claiming season and Incubus!Dick is looking for a mate. Coincidentally, his childhood friend Jason Todd is back in town and he seems to have grown up really well.





	Let Me Steal Your Breath, Let Me Steal Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Honey Whiskey by Nothing But Thieves

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of my room!”

Startled by the hardness of Dick’s voice, the young incubus could no longer blink away the tears forming in his eyes, cheeks turning red with shame as he fled from the room, tail between his legs. As the door slammed shut, a part of Dick couldn’t help but wince, knowing that he had been too harsh on the boy but honestly, it had been the young lad’s fault. After all, he walked into the room with such confidence and arrogance in his abilities to give pleasure that Dick had almost believed that he would finally be Claimed. Alas, in the end, the boy could barely even kiss properly, turning into nothing short of a disappointment.

That’s how most of Dick’s day had gone by, spent on incubi who wanted to woo him, to make him their pet and fuck him until he was overflowing with their seed, impregnated with a babe or two. With the beginning of the Claiming season, everyone wanted to sire their own children. Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be anyone who could give Dick what he wanted.

The incubi and succubi were creatures of pleasure, thriving on touch and drawing life from sexual acts. Fortunately, no matter how many humans they bedded, they could only have children with their own kind. Unfortunately, the sex demons (as the humans liked to call them) didn’t really believe in family. They were solitary beings who only sired offspring to pass on their knowledge of magic and nothing more. This is why the Claiming season was so important because it was during this time when incubi and succubi came together to find a compatible partner.

Unlike the rest of his kind who settled with anyone with matching views, Dick was different. Till date, he had gone through five Claiming seasons without ever picking a partner from the people who propositioned him. It seemed that no one could give him the pleasure that he was looking for, no one having the chance to kiss every inch of his skin. Just like the last few years, people had been coming to his doorstep since morning, wooing him with words but disappointing him with their actions. Not one single incubus who had dropped by could even get him out of his clothes.

With more than half the day wasted on rejecting people, frustrated and sad, Dick was sure that another year would go by without him having children.

Sex demons were solitary beings but Dick’s parents had been different. Instead of going through different mates throughout their life span, once they found each other, they never looked for another. Together, they were whole, two pieces of the same picture. Dick was brought up in an actual home, a place to call his own, a mother and a father who loved him unconditionally and a life that no incubi before him had ever lived. And so, that was the kind of life Dick wanted for his children.

He knew that no incubus could give him what he wanted, not understanding the concept of a family so he really didn’t have any expectations. All he wanted though was good sex. Was that really too much to ask for?

Sighing, clearly upset, Dick had just decided to send away any more suitors when the door opened and a familiar face stepped in. The incubus he had known as just a young scrawny child had grown into a man with broad shoulders, defined muscles, and thighs strong enough to crush someone, blue eyes filtering into green, a shocking tuft of white hair in the front. On his back were the most beautiful red wings that Dick had ever seen, something that had to be born out of fire.

“Jason?”

The incubus grinned. “Hey, Dickie.”

“I--- You---” Dick stammered, a barrage of emotions rendering him speechless as he reached out for one of the pillows on his bed, finally deciding to chuck it at Jason’s head. “You horrible, horrible, boy!” he screamed, anger overtaking his mind. “You simply disappeared without a word! I thought you were dead!”

Jason, however, didn’t see the severity of the situation or fear Dick’s wrath. He simply held up his hand to deflect the pillow and laughed as though they were playing a game. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, a gentle smile spreading across his face. “I didn’t mean to disappear. I just… had something to take care of.”

“Three hundred moons! That’s how long you’ve been gone and that’s all you have to say to me?” Dick demanded, not satisfied with the apology.

“I know,” Jason sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “But I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

Dick dropped the pillow in his hand. “Do you promise?”

“Yes, Dickie. I won’t ever leave you.”

Back when Dick was still a young boy, barely two hundred moons old, he had met Jason, an incubus who had been tossed aside by his sire after just a hundred years of education which was too soon for a child to be left alone. It was safe to say that there was a lot of anger in Jason’s heart, against his sire and the demons who looked at him with disgust, whispering about a possible defect in the young child. Why else would an incubus throw out a perfectly healthy offspring? Dick had felt sorry for the young boy and had gone out of his way to befriend him. At first, Jason was wary and suspicious but soon he gave in and became Dick’s Little Wing. They spent countless years together, caring for one another and dreaming of the future until one day, Jason was gone, leaving Dick all alone.

Thankfully, the worst had not happened and Jason had returned home in one piece.

“By the way,” Jason started, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway, his gentle smile turning into an amused grin. “I’m not a young boy anymore, Dickie.”

“What are you talking about?” Dick asked, clearly confused by the statement.

“What I mean to say is, I came back for you, Dickie. I came back to make you mine.”

Dick liked to believe that there wasn’t much that could surprise him anymore, not when the society he lived in was stagnant, its people never changing. But now, here he was with his body pressed into his bed, silk sheets caressing his back as Jason’s tongue pushed into his mouth, sucking and tasting, kissing Dick like he had never been kissed before. While the other suitors had tried to make Dick theirs with sweet words and gentle caresses, Jason was different. He kissed like he was here to take, to own and the idea made Dick’s knees tremble.

Dick enjoyed being controlled, being owned but right now, he knew he couldn’t give in so easily. He refused to make this easy for Jason. Fingers tangling into Jason’s hair, he tugged sharply while his other hand traveled down the younger incubus’s bareback, tracing the edge of his wings before grabbing his ass and squeezing, making him groan.

Pulling back to stare into Dick’s eyes, green meeting blue, Jason smiled. “You’re gonna make me work for it, blue wing?” he asked.

“Of course,” Dick answered, breath slightly stuttering because of the sleek black tail that was slithering across the expanse of his exposed chest and into his deep blue shorts.

Lips pulling into a confident grin, Jason leaned down to nip at the skin beneath Dick’s earlobe. “Good pet.”

  
  
  


Dick started desiring his own family, his own offspring after being alive for three hundred moons. He started weaving dreams of his own little house with the pitter-patter of tiny feet, rooms painted by hand with images of everything beautiful for his little one to gaze at before falling asleep. In the starting, he also imagined a mate by his side, someone that would be with him forever, to love him and their offspring. But as time passed by, he let go of his wishes for a permanent mate, knowing that his parents were one of a kind.

But now, lying on his back with his ankles pushed up his ears, tears slipping from his eyes as Jason angled his long, thick cock to tap his prostate with every thrust, spasms of pleasure shooting through his body, all Dick wanted was to stay like this, stuffed full, cum leaking from his used hole. How many times had he come by now? First, he had been sucked dry by Jason’s warm mouth, green eyes peeking at him through thick eyelashes becoming his undoing with a single look. But just one taste hadn’t been enough and Dick had been flipped onto his stomach, ass cheeks parted as Jason’s tongue played with his twitching hole, the velvety black and red tail pulling back the hand Dick used to cover his mouth and keep in every sound he made. Then there was the time when Jason had fucked him senseless with just his tail, thick and rough, pumping into Dick until his eyes rolled into the back of his head while the other tail (unlike normal incubi, it seemed that Jason had an extra tail), the thinner one pushed into his mouth, using him from both ends.

Somewhere along the way, Dick had passed out only to wake up to find himself bouncing on Jason’s cock, his used hole oversensitive, pain mixing in with pleasure while his own midnight blue tail stopped him from coming.

And now, here he was, spreading his legs so Jason could push in deeper, filling him until he was pregnant.

“I think, right now, you’re mine,” Jason said with a grunt as he grabbed Dick’s thighs hard enough to leave marks and hooked his legs around those broad shoulders. “I think, after this, you’ll always be mine,” he whispered, just the sound of his voice pushing Dick over the edge and making him cum all over himself.

“Little Wing, Little Wing,” Dick sang, hips moving to match Jason’s thrusts despite his body crying out for rest. “Jason, I want your babies. Please, please, I want them.”

The grin on Jason’s face turned feral as he increased his pace, moans punching out of Dick in a string of _ah-ah-ah_’s, drool dripping down his red and swollen lips. “And you’ll have them, Dickie,” the incubus declared, kisses and bites marking up Dick’s legs. “Every child you’ll have will be mine. _Only mine._”

With a satisfied smile, Dick surrendered to the push and pull, every over sensation running across his body as his eyes closed and he was lulled into sweet dreams, knowing that his every wish had finally come true.

  
  
  


When he finally came to, Dick’s eyes snapped open when a cock pushed into his mouth while Jason’s tails thrusted in and out of his rested hole. One pulled out and another pushed in, wrapping around one another to become thicker, taking him together and separately. Meanwhile, Jason held up Dick’s hands, long fingers wrapped around his wrists, cock slowly pushing into his mouth until it was all the way in. Then, Jason pulled out, only to thrust in without a single warning, setting a brutal pace that made Dick’s eyes water.

This is what he wanted, what he craved, what he _needed_, to be touched until he fell apart, not once, not twice but over and over again, floating in the white haze of pleasure while his oversensitive body burned, filled to the brim and leaking all at the same time. Unfortunately, none of the partners he had shared his bed with could give him what he wanted, fulfill his fantasies and make him complete.

But now, he had everything he could dream of, tails thrusting into his hole, a cock taking his mouth and the warm of touch of Jason’s fingers caressing his skin, being as rough as he could but also holding Dick gently. Then, he was coming down Dick’s throat and the older incubus swallowed down every drop without any hesitation, lip running across his lower lip so that he didn’t miss a single drop.

“What a good pet,” Jason cooed, pulling Dick into his arms and nuzzling his hair, tails pulling out to wrap around the incubus’s legs. “The best pet,” he hummed against Dick’s skin, making him sigh with contentment. “You make me so happy which is why you deserve a reward.”

As Dick’s blue eyes lit up with excitement, every sign of fatigue disappearing from his body, cock hard and leaking, Jason knew his pet was ready for more and who was he to deny him? After all, Jason had come back only for Dick and after this, he was never letting him go.

  
  


  
**Epilogue:**

Jason was in the kitchen, seated on the counter and reading a book that he had picked up from the human world after putting lunch in the over to cook properly. Today, he had decided to make Dick’s favorite stuffed mushrooms because he had been craving them so much over the past few weeks and Jason simply couldn’t say no to his pregnant mate. Thankfully, since this was Dick’s third pregnancy, his cravings hadn’t been as crazy as the ones during the first.

“Papa, papa,” a small voice called out and Jason looked up from his book to find his firstborn, Thomas, stumble into the kitchen with a hurry, his little midnight blue wings with specks of red fluttering with worry. “Daddy’s doing it again!”

With a sigh, Jason put his book aside and pushed himself off the counter, collecting his son in his arms and nuzzling his hair to calm him down. “Daddy will be fine, little one,” he whispered but Thomas didn’t look convinced.

There were a few complications during the birth of their second child which had Jason and Dick’s parents worried about the incubus’s health. Unfortunately, Thomas had been there to witness it all, old enough to understand what was happening and now, he always fretted over his Daddy.

“Just get him back in bed,” the boy ordered, making Jason grin.

“As you wish, my little king.”

With that, Jason was flying through the wide door of the kitchen and to the second floor, passing the stairs. While he and Dick didn’t need stairs for anything, their children were too young to fly, their wings still underdeveloped.

When Jason finally landed on his feet, he found Dick standing in the baby room, a catalog for wallpapers in his hand while their second born, Johnny clung to his leg, chewing on the ear of his stuffed elephant – Zitka.

“I thought I told you to stay in bed,” Jason said, leaving out _pet _because their children were around but the tone of his voice would convey the unspoken word.

Dick’s body stiffened and he turned around to face his mate with a sheepish smile. “She’ll be here soon and we still don’t have her room ready,” he explained, rubbing his baby bump.

“Dick,” Jason warned but the older incubus just pouted.

“Well, my baby girl will here soon and you refuse to even paint her room so despite the little boys who snitch on their Daddy.” Dick glanced at Thomas who hid his face in Jason’s shirt. “I will get this done.”

“We still have time,” Jason reminded.

“It’s not enough,” Dick whined, brows pinching together with frustration and as if sensing his Daddy’s emotions, Johnny detached himself from Dick’s leg and charged at Jason with a childish roar, little fists patting against his knee.

Under the gaze of Dick’s watery eyes, Thomas’s worried face and Johnny’s less than effective attack, all Jason could do was sigh. “Alright. I’ll start on the room tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Dick asked, sniffling slightly.

“Promise.” Jason nodded and Dick grinned, fake tears gone as he waltzed out the door with Johnny.

“Thanks baby.”

Knowing that he had been played, Jason’s shoulders slumped with defeat because this was his life now and would be until the day he died.

“Are you okay, Papa?” Thomas gently asked, patting his cheek.

Kissing his son’s forehead, Jason smiled. “Never been better.”

Because even if being with Dick meant never being able to say no to him, Jason didn’t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself uwu


End file.
